five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting Crew: Legacy/The Truth
A DLC for the game Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina that was thought of by Potato Games. ManInBlack Corp. also may be helping a little bit, its up to MIB himself, since the DLC does feature many things from Potato Games and ManInBlack Corp. Missions First Mission A cutscene plays, the glitch bonnie just flying across a deserted road, in the middle of nowhere, the screen then randomly fades to the CC castle, at night-time, the glitch bonnie then randomly appears infront of the CC castle doors, the cutscene then ends. This acts as the first tutorial for the game, teaching you about stealth, your goal is to recover a computer with SFP on it, the whole cutting crew will roam the castle, and you must stay out of sight, the power is out in the castle, so you can hide in the darkness, you will find the computer randomly spawned in set locations, but its random, so it won't be the same every time, once you recover the computer, a cutscene plays with the Glitch Bonnie flying straight out of the castle, even busting the doors a little, no stealth at all, multiple people in the castle seeing the glitch bonnie fly out for a split second or so. Second Mission This acts as the combat tutorial, a cutscene will play with the glitch bonnie setting the computer down in an abandoned building, with the words "GOOD JOB, NOW, THERE IS A SMALL GROUP OF MANIFESTATION NEARBY, WE AREN'T AGAINST THEM, BUT I WANT TO SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE A LITTLE BIT OF COMBAT." appearing on the screen, after this the cutscene ends, and you are given an objective to find the manifestation group in the barren fields. Once you find them, they question why you are here and what you are, and you are prompted to "make them shut up", you will then engage in combat with them, holding the jump button will make you fly up into the air, your special attack is making a purple explosion around you, doing massive damage to the enemys around it, after you defeat them all, you have to go back to the computer, the screen will then say "IT SEEMS YOU CAN HANDLE YOURSELF, I WILL DEACTIVATE NOW, GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY TO DECIDE WHICH SIDE SHOULD WIN THIS WAR.". Characters Playable Glitch Bonnie The main character of the DLC, a character that mainly focuses on stealth and defense, but is also pretty decent at offense, he is also very fast, his moves are listed below. * Normal Attack: Everyone has this move, its just a classic punch and kick, you know. * Fly: Hold the jump button to ascend into the air and fly up, you can go down by holding the down button. * Special Attack 1: Doing this move will cause a purple explosion around you, doing massive damage to enemys and blowing them up into the air. * Special Attack 2: Doing this move will make you fly up into the air, you will be prompted to select 5 targets, after selecting the targets, glitch bonnie will fire purple beams at the targets you chose, doing massive damage to them. Bosses None yet, come back later. Category:Stories